I Almost Do
by Cali.Chick.13
Summary: ONE SHOT, inspired by Taylor Swift I almost do, what if the song was written by Selena to Demi?


I Almost Do

"So are you sure you want to give me this song? It is pretty good and you can use it on your album" Taylor asked for the billionth time.

She knew that the song was more than mere words on a paper or my attempt to wright a song that will give me high revenue. I was freely giving her the right to tell the world about something so personal to me.

"I couldn't sing it on a stage, you keep it Tay" I insisted.

If I didn't sing it then Demi would be less likely to connect the song to me. Yes, I am talking about Demi Lovato, to the world my former to best friend but to me an ex-girlfriend I never got over.

Yes, I dated Justin and we looked like a happy couple but that was just in front of the cameras. At the end of the day I couldn't give him my heart because when I gave it to _her_, I never got it back. Not that I asked for it or even wanted it back.

"You girls started your relationship when you were young and just starting your careers, it wasn't the best moment. But things are different now. Maybe you can pick up on where you left of"

Taylor was always looking out for me. She was like a big sister to me but when Demi started getting jealous. I didn't do anything.

I wanted her to think I had moved on and I let her believe whatever her jealousy mind told her. It just made it easier on me if it was her who stayed away.

"What if she is back with Wilamer?"

What if she did get over me? Who was I to try to get her back after letting her go years ago. Taylor just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and what if she is not into dating girls who are named Selena or better yet what if she isn't even into girls or boys, what if she finds aliens attractive now? Seriously, Selena we cannot live on what ifs"

She had a point there but she didn't have to be so harsh about it. Why was she pushing me to this? I would make the move when I was ready. Who cares if I take my time?

"Selena, I know you're scared, when you two first broke up I saw how hurt you were. You say it in your song. You almost go back to her but you fear another goodbye. But Selena, you're hurting both of you more by restraining yourself. Stop fighting and just run to her."

"How do I do that, Taylor?! It is easier said than done"

Taylor smirked and looked me right in the eyes.

"You call her and sing her your song and when you're done you tell her to meet you at your house. When you first see her you slap her for being stupid enough to think you were over her. Oh but not a soft slap because she was mean to me because she thought I took you away from her, make it hurt at least a little. Then I guess you kiss her to show her you still love her. I don't know most movies do that stuff. You two will probably do something in the bedroom but I prefer to skip those details. Just call me for the wedding and for this help you have to name your first child Delena Taylor"

It was official, Taylor Swift was crazy. Delena Taylor? I wanted our baby to be named Emory, I mean if Demi and I had a kid.

I didn't know why but she pulled out her phone and gave me an evil smile. What was she going to do?

"Hello, Demi?"

NO WAY! I WASN'T READY!

"It is me your future fiancés maid of honor not the wacky blond that stole Selena from you"

Taylor was so dead. Before she could continue I grabbed the phone out of her hands. It was then that it hit me that I had no choice but to talk to Demi.

"Sorry Demi, it is me Selena, Taylor I think she high on something"

My heart began to race when for the first time in years I heard her adorable laughter. I just wish I could see her beautiful smile.

"So I am guessing she was referring to you when she said future fiancé, at least I hope so"

Was she flirting with me? I didn't know but I was glad she seemed to be in a good mood and didn't hang up on me.

"I don't know, you haven't given me a ring"

Okay I got no idea where I got the courage to say that. Stupid Selena.

"Well you wouldn't take my calls so I thought you didn't want anything to do with me"

Shit! This conversation was getting serious. From the corner of my eyes I saw Taylor point to the piano. Maybe I could spare her life.

"I am better at expressing things through music, I want you to hear this song I wrote" I told her before I set the phone to speaker mode.

Here it goes. I wasn't ready but I had to go with it. I played the first note and just went with it.

I bet this time of night you're still up  
I bet you're tired from a long, hard week  
I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window, looking out at the city  
And I bet sometimes you wonder about me  
And I just want to tell you  
It takes everything in me not to call you  
And I wish I could run to you  
And I hope you know that  
Everytime I don't,  
I almost do, I almost do  
I bet you think I either moved on or hate you  
'Cause each time you reach out there's no reply  
I bet it never, ever occurred to you that I can't say hello to you  
And risk another goodbye  
And I just want to tell you  
It takes everything in me not to call you  
And I wish I could run to you  
And I hope you know that  
Everytime I don't,  
I almost do, I almost do

When I finished I just stayed quite. The ball was now in her court. I did my part and now I just prayed for the best.

"I guess I have to buy an engagement ring, diamonds right?"

"Uh with the type of money you have, of course" Taylor answered for me. Okay I wasn't sparing her life anymore.

Demi just laughed her adorable laugh.

"I missed you Lena, I was going to yell at Taylor and hang up on you but I couldn't do it. I had to talk to you. Even if it was just as friends and even if I had a feeling that after this call I wouldn't hear from you for another year or two. " Demi finally said.

Maybe Taylor was right and I was only hurting both of us by hold myself back. I guess I would follow Taylors advice.

"I love hearing your voice but I would love it more if I could see your face. Come over to my place"

"Don't forget the slap before the kiss" Taylor whispered.

"Of course, I would love that" Demi responded without any idea of the greeting Taylor was demanding.

And with a smile I updated Demi on something important "Our first child is going to be named Delena Taylor"

Somehow I felt Demi was already thinking of a loophole to this debt I owed Taylor. I smiled knowing things were soon going to get better.

I had an insane but wonderful friend who would always be there for me and soon I would have my Demi back.

Life was good.

**Yo people, I am so sorry if you though this one shot sucked. I just got this new laptop and I figured id right my first fanfict that ive been wanting to write for so long lol. I honestly just opened word and started writing this lol. Not my best work I admit, I feel it was just a way for me to get back into is 239 AM right now and I am getting kinda scared cuz it is all dark and my family is asleep… gosh im such a baby I know. ** **PLZ Review and give me your opinion and feedback. Uhhhh ill go now before the ghost hunting my house hear the noise im making with my keyboard. See ya.**


End file.
